Part of the Family
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked you: Howard/Steve/Tony! Anonymous asked you: Could I request one based off that Tony/Steve/Howard picture you reblogged?


Tony was irritated. The big blonde idiot (and he wasn't actually talking about Thor this time) was too stupid and innocent to pick up on his advances. He wasn't sure how much more unsubtle he could be without just stripping naked and getting on his hands and knees on the Captain's bed.

Oh. And that wasn't even the most irritating thing. Reed fucking Richards has failed to control his stupid experiments and somehow dragged someone from the past in to the present. One guess as to who that is ladies and gentlemen.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

If you said Tony's jerk of a Father, you are correct.

"Hey Tone."

Tony just refrains from snapping at him. This younger Howard isn't a bad Father. Not yet.

"You seem highstrung pal. Is it because you're seeing how dense Cap is about sexual advances?"

Okay. So he's starting to see why people compare him to his Father so much. Genius, blunt, attractive…They may have a few things in common.

"No." he muttered defensively, stirring the sugar into his coffee, perhaps a bit too hard. Howard laughed.

"Oh please. I've been there, got the cockblocked expression." Tony froze, eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean?" Howard cocked an eyebrow at him a silent 'Really? I expected my future son was at least a bit smarter.' Tony was stunned. And angry. And jealous. Howard obviously saw this as he chuckled.

"Oh calm down. I have yet to get anywhere either…" Howard's expression brightened. "But perhaps if we worked together…"

"I am not helping you get laid."

"It'd be mutually beneficial."

"…I'm listening."

* * *

Poor Steve. It's not like had any clue whatsoever to expect it. When Tony and Howard called him into the (very secluded, very soundproofed) lab, the only thing he had thought was of how great it was that the Father and Son were finally working together.

"Steve! About time pal!" Howard declared, slapping him on the shoulder. Steve jumped. Howard snickered. Oh, poor little innocent guy.

"Jeez, I didn't even see you there." Steve admitted, "Where's Tony?" Howard waved his question off.

"Around." he hopped easily onto one of the lab tables. "Come here." he made grabby hands at Steve who smiled easily, walking over and standing a foot in front of Howard's knees. Howard smirked lightly. Spreading his legs, he grabbed Steve's lapels, dragging him forward.

Steve squeaked, hands fluttered awkwardly before resting on Howard's shoulders. "H-Howard, what are you-"

"Relax." Tony appeared and Steve jumped again, head snapping backwards. Howard took the moment to lean forward and suck a bruise on Steve's jaw.

"W-What's happening...?" Steve gasped as Tony pulled one of his arms back, pressing a kiss to his hand before moving slowly up his arm.

"Shush darling. Let us handle this." Howard turned Steve's head back to him and connecting their lips. The little whine that Steve released went right to his groin as Steve's hand dropped from his shoulder to the table behind him, pressing forward, into the kiss.

Tony's eyes narrowed. He couldn't decide whether he was jealous or aroused that Steve was kissing someone that looked so much like him...

Tony pressed his chest against Steve's back, sliding his fingers up his shirt and unbuttoning as he went. Steve gasped and Howard took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Steve's mouth. Tony groaned at the noise Steve made, tugging his arms back and sliding his shirt off.

It seemed like being half naked finally snapped Steve out of the stunned fogginess that had overtaken his brain. He pulled away from Howard, stumbling back and yelping when Tony wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Why so jumpy Captain?" Howard tilted his head, utterly relaxed as he sprawled back further on the lab table.

"What in the...what's going on?" Steve managed, attempting to briefly to pull away from Tony's grip, but stopping when the other man simply tightened his grip.

"We want you." Tony stated simply, "And since neither one of us can effectively get you for ourselves, we figured we'd double team you first, then when Howard gets sent back, I get you all by myself." he explained. Howard grinned as he noted the flush on Steve's face traveling down his neck and over his shoulders and chest.

"That's-that's just-I don't think-"

"Don't think." Howard shrugged, "It tends to be better that way." And then he began peeling off his shirt. Steve swallowed hard, eyes following Howard as he tossed the shirt aside. He whined as Tony slid his hands teasingly over the bulge in his pants, moving to undo the button and zipper.

Steve pulled himself away before Tony could finish undressing him, spinning around. His lips twitched as he saw the disappointment on Tony's face. Grabbing the other man's shoulders, he spun him around, easily lifting him onto the table next to Howard.

"Strip. Both of you." Tony and Howard's eyes both widened in a comically similar way.

"Aye aye Cap."

"Sure thing pal..."

Howard was the first to finish undressing and Steve rewarded him by pulling him into a rough kiss, sliding his tongue in his mouth and exploring. He smiled a bit when he heard and felt the whimper Howard released. Steve pulled away when the older Stark's hands slid down his chest, tugging at his buttons again. Turning to Tony, he gave him the same treatment of kissing, simply grabbing the younger Stark's wandering hand and pinning it to the table.

Pulling away for a few moments, he let his eyes roam over the two men in front of him.

"You know this is one of those occasions where you're allowed to look and touch." Tony drawled, sliding a hand down his chest and slowly, languidly beginning to jerk himself off. Steve literally growled, stepping between his legs and connecting their lips again, tightening his hand around Tony's wrist to stop his movements.

Howard slid of the desk, moving behind Steve to begin peeling his clothing off. And once again Steve was surrounded and outnumbered and out of control again. "So how's this going to work?" Tony murmured against Steve's lips. "Who do you want to fuck? And who do you want to fuck you?"

Both Starks laughed at the way Steve flushed at his words, turning into a stuttering mess, "I-I-" Tony undid his belt, shoving his pants and boxers down. Howard easily hooked his fingers under the back of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. They let their eyes roam over his form, nearly identical smirks on their lips.

"I'll fuck him." Howard offered and Tony nodded.

"Definitely fine by me." he purred, leaning back and laying down on the desk, dragging Steve along until he was forced to hover over Tony. Steve gasped and Tony grinned at him. "Calm down Cap." he teased, hooking his legs around Steve's waist and grinding up against him. Steve moaned and Tony stifled a groan simply in reply. Meeting Howard's eyes over Steve's shoulder, they both nodded.

"Come on Steve...go on." Howard prompted, grabbing Steve's hips to line him up with Tony's hole.

"W-wait, lube..." Steve objected, "I don't want to hurt you." Tony simply grinned at him. Everything had been pre-planned.

"I prepared myself already." Tony explained, tightening his legs around him and forcing the head of Steve's cock inside him. Steve gasped in surprise, but Howard didn't give him the time to get adjusted, simply pushed him down, further into Tony. Both men groaned and Howard smirked.

"Fuck, even bigger than I expected..." Tony managed, back arching as Steve rocked forward, completely incasing his length in Tony's warmth. Howard, knowing that Steve was now effectively distracted, focused his attention on opening Steve up.

Steve cried out in surprise as one lube slicked finger slid into him. Tony hummed, tightening around Steve and dragging a groan from the man. Howard thrust a finger slowly in and out of Steve, watching his reactions carefully. With every thrust in, Steve thrust into Tony.

Howard was never known to be a patient man, and he convinced himself that Steve would be distracted enough that any pain would quickly be dismissed.

He was right.

Howard pushed himself up onto the lab table, which creaked ominously under the weight of the three men. Spreading Steve's cheeks, he pressed slowly into him.

Tony whimpered when Steve's thrusts slowed, hips arching to attempt to get him to move faster again. Howard pushed all the way into him, groaning when he bottomed out.

Steve whined, stuck with Tony's legs tight around his waist and Howard's chest pressed against his back. It took a few moments of maneuvering, but they eventually created a rhythm.

Every time Howard thrust forward, it pushed Steve into Tony. Slowly, the pace increased as they became accustomed to the rhythm.

"Harder!" Tony commanded, and Howard snapped his hips forward. Steve cried out. Everything was so much. Howard kept up this new, faster, harder pace and Steve could barely keep up. Tony's hands clawed down Steve's back and he gasped, hips bucking erratically, throwing off the rhythm.

Everything was too strong for Steve and he came inside Tony with a groan, tightening reflexively around Howard. Like a chain reaction, Howard cried out, hips bucking as he began to cum, forcing Steve into Tony again. Tony screamed, back arching as the mix of feeling Steve cum in him and the rough thrust sent him over the edge as well.

Steve collapsed on top of Tony, ignoring the sticky fluids. Howard pulled out of Steve and rolled over to his back next to him. "Jeez, I sincerely hope I manage to convince you to do that back in my time..."

Tony simply growled at him, tightening both his arms and legs around Steve. A silent 'mine.'


End file.
